


Nirvana Slash Art (NSFW)

by RocknRoll1968



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Art, Art Collection, Bandslash, Blowjobs, M/M, NSFW Art, Smut, there will be more, various pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRoll1968/pseuds/RocknRoll1968
Summary: This will be a collection of random slashy doodles and drawings of Nirvana! One drawing per chapter. Any warnings will appear above the images. All images are NSFW!Update: New art 27 May 2019





	1. Krist/Kurt, head

**Title:** Would you like it blew?  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Krist/Kurt  
**Description:** Having finished up with band practise, they  
get up to other important activities. My OTP, because sex with your  
best friend is the best kind! ♥

  


  
Please do not repost this image to any other website! Disclaimer: This image is FICTIONAL. No offence is intended.

 

Used this as a reference:  
  
LOL at Kurt's "autograph" (yes, that's actually his writing/drawing!). Yeah, Kurt, I like Krist's manly chest, too. :-)''' 


	2. Kurt/Jason, groping

  
**Title:** "Who's the boss of this band?"  
**Pairing:** Kurt/Jason  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Description:** Kurt and Jason finally give in to the sexual tension  
between them and get naked! But Kurt's still insecure about having another  
hot guy/flashy guitarist in the band and wants to be in charge.  
**Dedication:** For Anonymous, who requested Kurt/Jason! I hope  
you're still lurking even though you deleted your account. :-)

 

  
Please do not repost this image to any other website! Thanks!

Comments and requests are welcome, as always. :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This image is FICTIONAL. No offence is intended.
> 
> If you like this fan art, I'd love to hear about it. :-)
> 
> And if you have any requests for drawings, make them in the comments! I'm happy to do any pairing, including Kurt, Krist, Dave, Chad, Pat, or Jason. Fluff, smut, you name it. Subscribe to this work if you want to be notified when I upload another drawing.


End file.
